The Digidestinied of Determination
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: I never believed my life would change so abruptly; visions of an alternate life haunt me as i look outside to this brave new world. My life, changed the moment i saw that phoenix on that cave. Since then, my average life was thrown into adventure. I'm Naruto, the digidestinied of Determination...my rule is to never give up, no matter the trial or test in front of me. I'll Prevail
1. Intro

A harsh kick was heard as a gathering cround stared.

It was none other than the members of the newly formed Uzumaki Clan, on one side of the grounds was none other than a blonde haired girl of nine years old, her blonde hair without braids or pony-tails, three whisker marks adorned her face and her deep cerulean blue eyes stared at her enemy with rather disgust. She looked a lot like Naruto, yet she had whisker marks, she IS jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and her parents spoil her to no end. She had slightly tanned skin, perfect for a female, not so clear not so tanned. Dressed in a khaki kimono shirt, navy blue shinobi pants and green shinobi sandals.

The Uzumaki Clan Heiress Uzumaki Mito.

On the other side was a red-haired boy, that was on the ground; the typical word some would use would be, kissing the ground, however this was different. His red-hair was straight like his mother, his skin fair like hers and his eyes were deep purple. He had no whisker marks unlike his sister. Dressed in a plain white shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the gut and on the upper back the symbol of the leaf village and on this fight…he was barefoot; he is the son of the Uzumaki Can leader Uzumaki Kushina and the looser.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uzumaki Clan had their own District since it got big during the end of the Second and the starts of the third Shinobi war, Konoha has acquired a big quantity of roaming Uzumaki all over the shinobi world. Some were blonde, others had their distinctive red-hair and other had brown hair. In less than two decades it's numbers equaled the Senju Clan on the Warren Clan's days.

Between the two was the protocor of the fight, which was none other than the Clan Leader Uzumaki Kushina. A red-haired woman dressed in Jonin clothing and her long red hair arranged in a high pony-tail.

"Gon."

She started the regressive count for her sochi to get up and continue or he'll loose.

The Uzumaki clan is prideful even though they acted differently. Inside their clan they were harsh and strict to their rules. This fight was to test the strength on who deserves the title of being the next Clan Leader, and also decides who'll graduate early from the Academy. Being a clan of warriors the Uzumaki clan just as animals they supported battles for either duties inside the clan, for any title that can be given, for a social status in the village; it provided entertainment for the wrestling of many things that define human society. Only the strong prevailed and turned shinobi, the weak stay inside the clan and are use for either slavery inside the clan or fill minor roles inside the village.

"Yon."

The red-haired boy got up; being a Jinchuuriki was an honor to the Uzumaki clan as a hole. It was a title that even demanded respect from others since it was a sacrifice and they were treated as superiors than others, because they were the embodiment of sacrifice and also they are naturally the most adapted, the most powerful and the most useful in the shinobi corps. Having the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi in their family made Minato and Kushina proud of their daughter while his older twin was left in the veil alone. She asked training, she was given so; she asked for respect from the village, she was given; she demanded for friends, and so the clean heirs approached to her, she demanded fighting her brother for the right to graduate early, the fight was scheduled.

And so he was here, going against his intellectually stupid sister; this wasn't justice. Her sister always slept during the academy classes, ignored Iruka's lectures completely, blatantly hated history lessons and slept during them. But on fights and on practices she was the best, yet on intellectual subjects she was a blatant dead last.

"San."

He got up slowly, that kick to the jaw was really powerful.

'Kuso.'

He spitted blood on the floor, in this academy years he has learned by his own about everything, so it was a natural that he got an analytical personality, always analyzing the enemy. He smirked, all the Uzumaki were blatantly demanded to learn only the Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu styles, which were only three. One for males, one for females and the other for clan heirs or future Leaders; however to him those styles were useless. All of them were outright based on strength and the red-haired boy wasn't of the type to use blindlessly strength.

'Haru-Jiji.'

Thinking about his late grandfather, father of the Fourth Hokage, an ex-monk that mastered the Buddha Palm style in an extreme pilgrimage, eating only rice and nature's own vegetables, however the boy never met his father since the man's pilgrimage started just after he was born.

* * *

"What a blatant disrespect to the clan." A man spoke referring to the Red-haired boy's usage of another style that wasn't the Uzumaki Clan's.

Kushina saw this and bit her lip, there were also sanctions to those that disobeyed clan rules; she loved her son. And she blamed herself for leaving him.

* * *

The red-haired girl grinned and rushed towards her brother.

Naruto saw a brief opening and knew what to do, moving his right foot in front his sister was about to punch him and everyone knew the outcome of the fight when.

*THUD*

Uzumaki Mito had her back on the ground, a hard ache on her chest as the red-haired boy had an open palm and in combat stance. She was shocked, her brother owned her in only two seconds. Those Jonin level shinobi could see easily how he used an opening and simply threw her to the ground using a palm fist only one hit took for the girl to be on the ground.

"Gon."

Kushina spoke as she looked at her daughter, she didn't pay attention to her openings; she was truly proud of her son, ever since the start of the fight. Mito always made the first attack blindly and left the Blond to defense and block, although her attacks were too strong and did some hard punches. Not only that but she powered her foot with kyubi's chakra and kicked him in the shin, breaking his left shin. She could see the crystal tears cascading slowly from his son's eyes.

'Naru-chan'

"Yon."

Mito got up and was angered, her brother made her look dumb in front of all the clan. He was going to pay.

"You know something Onii-san. I'm going to beat you."

She got in a combat stance and a blue sphere appeared on her hand.

* * *

Kushina was about to speak yet it was already late, Mito disappeared in a yellow flash and trusted the rasengan in his brother's chest. He was pushed away and collided with a tree inside the woods.

"The winner is Uzumaki…Naruto."

Mito turned to her mother in anger.

"WHY? He lost."

Kushina turned to her sternly and slightly mad.

"You used the Rasengan, ON YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

The mother for the first time of her life scolded her daughter, she felt strange. As if she should have done it years before yet she was doing it now.

"Think about what you could've done to your brother. If you listened to the rules of the battle only Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu and Chakra Constructs (Kyubi's Chakra) was permitted. This clearly shows the difference of how mature your OLDER twin brother is compared to you."

* * *

Naruto's chest was bleeding, unlike the Chidori the rasengan tore flesh.

Going deep inside the woods, he limped again. He was crying since walking with an almost broken leg wasn't easy. The bone could be felt easily and seen as you could feel it in the skin. He screamed as the protruding bone started to go out from his skin, agonizingly slowly.

The two parts of the broken bone tore through flesh as they got out, heavy bleeding could be see.

'Why? Why can't they look at me? Why won't they notice me? Kaa-san, Tou-san; I haven't made friends with anyone except Tayuya and she doesn't talks that much with me, heck I might not even be her friend.' Those were the blonde's thoughts as he saw the two piece of the bone that was broken.

He blacked out trying not do so.

'Can't…I must…they'll.'

He screamed as his body ached even more, his fist punched the ground and a flower started to grow; it grew more and and more, until it stood some 43 inches of height. But, sadly some wicked black glowing chain rose from the ground, encased the flower and in constricting motion, destroyed it.

Getting up and with an ache deep in his body, he continued his walk; he found a cave.

'I need some tranquility…and rest.'

He spoke, damned his sister and parents for not even daring to come from him and leave him like an abandoned dog on the woods.

"**WHO DARES TO STEP IN MY BOUNDS?"**

A mighty and angered voice spoke and the blonde was surprised, he flinched and couldn't resist his body's pain anymore.

"Who're you?"

To his surprise and shock, a big phoenix-like bird appears, it's red eyes looked at him heatedly.

"**Hm, just a puny human. WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" **

The monster spoke angered and the red-haired boy coughed.

"…kuso."

He was loosing his conscious when another being appeared, a blue Chinese dragon with white fur or something that appeared as beard appeared.

"**Zhuqiaomon, What delayed you-. Oh."**

The now titled Zhuqiaomon flinched at the blue dragon.

"**A puny human appeared in my domain, I'm about to destroy him. So don't step Azulongmon." **

Azulongmon looked at the human and felt something inside him.

"**Interesting, why don't you heal him Zhuqiaomon? If you look into him, you might look his pain."**

After some time the phoenix-like dragon turned towards the blue dragon.

"**I know what you're implying Azulongmon, and my answer is…NO! We had enough of the-."**

"**You know it Zhuqiaomon, we are in dire need of another Generation of Tamers. Since dire times are ahead and we need someone with a Will like his to lead though those harsh times."**

Both beings stood watching at the pained human and the one named Zhuqiaomon started to use his powers to heal him.

"**What are we going to do?"**

Azulongmon knew the answer already.

"**We'll give him a companion of course."**

Using their powers, both teleported Naruto out of the cave and got him in the same spot he was knocked out. And Azulongmon left a gift for the boy on his room, bewaring of course that no one could see it.

* * *

*Groan*

I felt like an udon noodle, all flat and tired; although the last part of being cooked didn't count of course. The heavy smell of smoke made me cough and woke up.

"You woke up young Uzumaki."

A female Uzumaki Clan elder answered me, unlike the adults. The elders of the clan were actually good with me and even showed some concern for me.

"Oi, Kuso-atama." (1)

I turned to see a pink-haired girl dressed in black pants, black shinobi sandals and a tan blouse.

"Tayuya." I addressed as she entered to the little shrine, usually the elders stayed always here on the Uzumaki Mask Shrine, usually this place had a heavy smell of smoke, alcohol and herbs. We were using the grounds of what was once the Senju Clan District yet we expanded thin enough to actually have the shrine on our grounds, it wasn't that big though.

"You shouldn't tire yourself training Naru-chan."

Usually we didn't address the elders by their names since it was disrespectful. Although the Elders were actually the face of justice in the clan and enforced the Clan Laws, usually the ones they corrected was the Clan Leader.

"Tch, you're lucky Kuso-atama. You won the fight."

I was sincerly surprised by Tayuya's remark, but then I remembered how I won. My sister used the Rasengan on my when the Elders spoke the rules for a fir match, no usage of Chakra except the one of the Kyubi and no Jinchuuriki Transformations were allowed.

I looked downcast as they looked at me.

"…they did it out of pity."

And I was bonked on the head.

* * *

Tayuya bonked the red-haired boy on the head, even though his comment might be true. There wasn't a reason for him to be that bad.

"You won kuso-atama and that's that."

She said slightly disgusted, Unlike Naruto Tayuya was an orphan the the clan had a strict policy that the Orphans were to be raised inside by the elders until they are Genin and given an apartment inside the district. Actually the story between both was quite inspiring and cute, but both rather didn't spoke about it.

Naruto met tayuya when he was six, just when his parents ignored him by his sister. Some boys picked on her, and he stood by her. Even though the boys creamed him, he saved someone. When tayuya was picked by an elder, Naruto was left alone and that day he found his grandfather's scrolls hidden on his father's library. He gave her a flute as a gift for her loosing her first official clan battle when she was eight, she was mad at him for giving her a gift when she lost. However he told her that it was a gift because it gave an important lesson that sometimes people loose.

And so they've been 'friends' a month after he gave her the flute. Of course, that's what he believed, not that it was mutual.

"Tayuya-chan won her fight against Taji."

The Uzumaki Heir was surprised that Tayuya won the battle using only Demonic Flute Genjutsu, it wasn't surprised since some Uzumaki had strong Yin affinity. Yin release was what was used to make Genjutsu, even though many at naruto's age didn't knew about that piece of info.

Naruto got up and sighed, he had a particular dream, and that was to work on the Research and Development Department of the Leaf Village, it was only for the brainiacs of the leaf village. Only 5% of the populace could ver see what's inside the Department apart from the Hokage that always made a constant revision of it's inside. The Research and Development department was an innovative Department inside the leaf village and it's only on the Elemental Nations that all the time had it on Research, either on Chakra; special cases where they allied with the Cryptical Analisis Team or the Medical Department of the village to cure a certain patient. The ones that are inside it are educated as Top Medics, Top Scientists, Top Cryptics that could read through any type of message in an instant and also were of High Analitical mind.

Only operatives of the Research and Development Department could equal Shikaku Nara in Strategy and Analitics; of course the pre-requisites of being inside it were crude and hard. They asked for Academy Profile, Mision Profile; all your life was judged by the Head of the Apartment, a man that never goes out of the building, even there are mths that he lives there and even has a garden and a farm so he won't even nee to go out to eat to a restaurant since he had his own organic food all for himself.

Heck even some say that he could easily out-beat the Hokage with a blindfold and hands tied.

Thanking the elder for patching him up, he went to the way home. Not without being followed by Tayuya.

"Oi Kuso-atama."

"Yes?"

Naruto asked to Tayuya that grinned.

"If that blonde starts bitching, just call."

The girl ran towards the shrine leaving a confused Uzumaki Heir on the way, tired he walked home to the Clan Head state. Opening the gate's door, he was met by a garden and a little pond with some little ducks. Ascending the three steps he opened the door, looking at the sky he saw them with a beautiful orange hue. Some birds actually flying, it was a clear sight of sunset.

Opening the door, there was no one in the kitchen and instead the sound of weapons clashing was on the yard where it was a training ground only for the Clan Head and it's heirs. Walking to left he saw the library, and after walking straight he turned to the right where he saw the door towards the yard. He saw her mother and father, Kushina holding a sword and his father a Hiraishin kunai. Both smirking as the red-haired girl fought and learned from them.

'Why? Why not me? Why not both?'

He turned away but he heard something that hurt him the most.

* * *

"We'll train you even more, since you have to be more skillful than your brother."

The blonde Hokage spoke as Kushina turned towards his husband, hurt by what he said. She turned towards the door and saw her elder with a shocked face. He ran away.

"Naru-chan!"

* * *

The red-haired boy ran in sadness outside the Clan Head's mansion, he tripped with a rock and his face collided with the ground.

'I need some fresh air.'

Those were his last thoughts before he walked around the district, to nowhere in particular and returned home. It was night and he went to his room since the others were already on theirs.

* * *

'I hate this bittersweet life.'

Naruto thought as he stared at the only desk on his room. There was some sort of tiny machine in it, usually this type of things were from the Winter Country. It was some sort of rectangle with a black part on it's inferior right to adjust to the right hand quite well. It had three buttons, two white big and one small in green and over those buttons a small square screen that blinked (Digivice)

Then on the screen showed some-type of blue egg with some red dots, not usual; then he heard a voice.

"**Boy, you've been chosen for a great task."**

Naruto blinked as he heard the voice, it wasn't like the one he heard on the cave it was quite deeper yet less hostile.

"What are you talking about?"

"**What's on your hand is Digivice. But before asking questions. Creatures made of Data exist inside a world that's parallel to the real world called Digital World, there this creatures made of data coexist, they eat the data between themselves for their own evolution."**

"Okay, it's like any natural ecosystem."

"**Exactly. However, some of this digimon can access to the real world and cause mayhem; some of this are powerful enough to destroy. Some digimon go to planet earth in search of a tamer, a tamer is a human that forms a bond with a digital creature, this physical bond manifests in the appearance of a Digivice."**

"Okay, then."

"**There are some evil Digimon that seek to destroy planet earth and turn it into another digital world, since some digimon see humans as lower or weak beings. So they wish to take over planet earth and even sometimes of both Digital World and the human world to expand their territory and cause fear into other digimon with their power."**

"So you need digimon to fight these evil ones?"

"**Not just any digimon. If a digimon and human bond then, the power of those bonds is enough to pass through the trials by going through hardships and making those bonds thick and unbreakable. A digimon can only be truly powerful when they bond with a human." **

"I understood. So, why me?"

"**You have showed an indomitable will, not giving up even though the odds are against you. Also your own aspirations inspire your will to go even further even though you have the greatest of trials ahead. Nothing can beat Will when it's flames are fed by dreams and hope. Uzumaki Naruto, out of many humans you were chosen to take part in the last trial of EMANCIPATION!" **

"Emancipation?"

"**Just a word that ringed my ears…uhh, BUT. Uzumaki Naruto, you're chosen for a greater destiny and task. If you agree, on the very same cave you met Zhuqiaomon a portal awaits you and your comrades to your uncertain future. You only have two days to choose. Take care of your friend, chosen."**

The voice disappeared and Naruto looked at his digivice, he had until the day after tomorrow to choose his destiny. Whether he will go towards the digital world, to the uncertainty and doubt, an adventure that will forever mark his life or stay in the shinobi world and live as a researcher in the Research and Development department, however will it ever happen?

He stared at his D-Scan, a friend; a first true friend. Someone he could depend on, that would always be with him be it good or bad situation, that won't be gone even if he faced the hardest of trials. His first true friend was inside a digivice, oh how much he waited for it to appear, someone to play and get rid of the tension that comes with being a clan heir.

'I'll be waiting for you.'

* * *

Naruto was always a sleepyhead.

"Hey wake up."

A tiny blue bipedal-dragon headbutted gently his shoulder.

"…five minutes."

"HEY!"

"…yuya-chan…"

"Baby Breath!"

"…heat…"

The red-haired boy immediately woke up and started to roll on the ground trying to take out the flames that were about to consume his precious pajamas.

"Whew."

The Uzumaki sighed and turned to his bed to see a tiny blue bipedal dragon, he took his digivice and it immediately showed information.

**Dracomon**

"Y-you're my companion."

"Yes, I'm Dracomon."

The red-haired boy couldn't believe it, someone that actually payed him attention, someone in which he could voice his concerns, what made him happy, what made him cry, what made him anger and what scared him. His face was downcast and started to breathe harshly.

"I…I've been waiting for you."

Dracomon saw his tamer's straight long hair that reached to his shoulders and some inch lower, shadowing his eyes. The baby digimon saw tiny crystal droplets falling to the floor.

"I felt it too; I've been waiting for the moment to see you Naruto."

Actually, Azulongmon knew a year or a pair before that destiny will make Dracomon and Naruto be front to front and face trials; the digimon sovereign saw through his eyes how both were going to meet. The hardships the boy had to pass to be where he was. He created a digiegg only for the boy; it was going to be one of his chosen even though the nearest connection with him was going to be through Zhuqiaomon, since apparently a shrine to him was on a cave. What no one ever knew was that each tamer had a digimon made for them even before they knew about him, even Matsuda Takato the Tamer of the Hazard…has his destiny written before he even imagined anything about Guilmon.

"You were?"

"Yes, I felt a special connection when I was inside my digiegg. It was you."

The Uzumaki ran towards the baby dragon and hugged it. His naked back touching the cold wall, his nude chest feeling the scales of the dragon digimon, he was sniffing as the moment was silent.

"I never had someone to hug me, like this…"

He shared the moment with the digimon, the hug was long and warm for the Uzumaki, ever since he remembered his life not once his parents hugged him or anyone has done. He envied those that enjoyed it or that went against it, it was a show of warmth and clear, genuine affection and attention.

He stared at the clock on the desk and saw that it was already time to speak to the clan leader (aka. His mother) about his graduation, he saw a small single-strapped black backpack and smiled while using his hands to remove the tears.

"Have you ever been in a hot-spring Dracomon?"

The digimon tilted it's head asking what a hot-spring was and he smiled. He took the clothes he was going to wear today; it was the same plain white shirt, black pants, black shinobi sandals and the black single-strapped backpack. Being the Hokage and his mother the Clan Leader, they could actually made a hotspring for themselves inside the own Clan Mansion's Terrotory.

Since the Clan Head mansion was a traditional japanesse state with many sections, he took out a white towel from his room and covered dracomon in it. "Be silent."

He got out of his room and was received by a young maid, it wasn't a surprise that the Clan Head and the Hokage chose a maid to help with house-chores. She was of eleven and an Uzumaki that was from Tsuchi no Kuni. She was the daughter of Bakuhatsu no Gari.

"Uzumaki-kun , I MEAN -sama, is there anything I can do for you?" Dressed in a maid outfit her long red hair that reached to her knees and teal blue eyes looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Hikari-san, I'm going to take a hotspring bath and then settle some business with mom."

The girl nodded and followed the boy to the private Clan Leader's Hot-spring.

It was a tradition for the Uzumaki Clan Head be it either male or female to have FEMALE maids helping the house, they must always be more than one. But Uzumaki Kushina was lenient and only left one and since she was three months pregnant now, even the elders were careful not to mess with the Red-Hot Habanero of the Hidden Leaf.

Usually Maids washed the backs of the clan leader if the female or male ordered however the maids were forced to clean the clan heirs back even if they were lenient in doing so on either parties.

* * *

Naruto turned to the maid and sighed.

"Please use blindfold."

The red-haired boy said timidly as the maid bowed and went in search for a blindfold. He immediately approached to dracomon.

"You stay silent dracomon please, before we enter the hotspring we must also wash. I'll wash you, you'll feel great when you enter it." He smiled.

The baby digimon giggled and nodded being anxious to enter to the hot-spring his tamer and best friend spoke so much.

* * *

**And this is my second try for a crossover between my very first anime being Digimon Tamers and a very known series that i actually liked.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(M rated scene, for those who don't like Limes, please...skip. For those who want to read, please rate this lime...is my very first one though)**

Naruto saw that the maid arrived and he nodded.

There were some seals that were taught to the clan heirs since children, naruto was taught by the elders about these privacy seals, and usually they were used so maids couldn't hear certain conversations of affairs that they shouldn't bug in. Of course, the maid and the clan heir o clan head could interact and talk as normally.

When the maid arrived she bowed and wore the blindfold. The Uzumaki double-checked her blindfold and nodded, there was some sealing ink and brush, his mother was always this cautious. So immediately he traced seals around her ear, the girl giggled for some time until he stopped. The seals glowed and then disappeared; Dracomon looked stunned about his tamers abilities.

"This is a seal dracomon, you can talk to me and I to you and the house's made Hikari won't listen to anything. You can get out of the towel Dracomon." He smiled and the digimon got out and took a breath.

"I'll strip."

The maid heard and she understood, that meant both had to strip. Both did so, since she hasn't gotten out in quite some time her skin was creamy. It seems she also took a lot to care about it and look attractive as her age could carry as any maid needed to and as the Uzumaki Rules stated so.

Uzumaki Hikari's breasts were devoping yet, being an eleven year old an AN UZUMAKI, her breasts were already of an average C-cup, average in the family since most females could get to 39 D or even further, let's not talk about the trained slender frame, the perky butt-cheeks and the firm legs. Uzumaki women were constantly envied by many because of their looks, yet many tried but could never pale in comparison to them.

Both got inside and securing for her to not fall, he took the maid's right hand and escorted her to where they needed to sit.

"Dracomon, come here."

He gestured in front of him as the digimon ran to him. He took a seat in a tiny stool, with the maid behind him. The body soap was ready and the only thing they needed to do was to use some water. In the Uzumaki Clan, there was a proper procedure in the hot-spring bathing. It was a bathing ritual of spiritual and physical meaning.

First of all, they needed to collect water from a sacred pond, in this big room there was the hot-spring pool and also tiny virgin and sacred natural pool of water that was untouched by man. Four wooden buckets of this water were kept inside a scroll, the only ones that could touch this buckets without the need of a blessing were Clan Heads, Clan Heirs and elders.

He unsealed three buckets of the water and nodded.

He gently let the water flow out to purify the tiny dramon type digimon, as he passed his hands through the tiny digimon's hands, legs, head and belly only.

"I'll bless you."

Naruto turned towards the maid and closed his eyes; dracomon saw that one of the two buckets with water flowed a blue color as a blue flame appeared inside the water.

"You can now touch this bucket, however not the water."

The maid nodded, she has studied and read the ritual however this was her first time.

The maid took the bucket and let the water flow on her skin. As droplets fell, he gulped.

He started from the head, he touched the hair it was so smooth that it felt like the finest silk on his hands, he removed the blindfold; the maid had to have her eyes closed. His hands touched her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her ears.

He went further down to the neck and then his left hand touched her right arm and his right hand her left arm. Going from the very fingertips to the shoulders. They went on further until they were about to touch her breasts.

He blushed and gulped.

His hands took both gloves of flesh as the maid did a sharp intake of breath, the humid gloves of flesh were felt by his hands. He massaged them and his index and thumb fingertips rubbed the areola and nipples gently and slowly.

A moan was heard from the teenage girl as he blushed intensely.

'Perverted Elders.'

He though slightly mad at seeing what he had to do to the maid.

"…faster."

The maid spoke as he did so and she moaned louder.

He went further down to her toned abdomen, no muscle, just toned enough. Just what all kunoichi should have for seduction missions.

"Naruto."

Dracomon spoke impatient as he was tense; he knew what he was going to do. Instead of call it Spiritual Ritual they should call it Masturbation Ritual, now he knew why all the hot-springs in the clan had that foul odor on them.

After he ended with her foot, he looked at the last two places where the water only reached slightly, for the Uzumaki clan an spiritual and physical purification ritual meant actually to use what the hotsprings were used for, to be in heat. So the ritual was to prepare for them to make out like bunnies in heat.

'Why me?'

He thought as he saw the tuft of red hair he knew he had to use his mouth on her private area.

"Umm…dracomon, Close your eyes and conceal your ears. Please."

The baby digimon did so as he knew the next rule.

Private places that were anatomically in the lowest of the torso and before the legs, were qualified as naturally impure. So, the frontal shall be purified with the mouth while the rear shall be purified with the hands.

Naruto now had a reason to hate hot-springs, such vile and foul places where man, did it's things.

His tongue went from down to up, tasting it all.

A moan was heard, he turned to dracomon that had it's eyes closed and his ears concealed from any sound.

And so he continued, the tip of his tongue touched a tiny nub, she moaned louder. He saw her face, and blushed even more as he continued and his hand started to move on her rear cavern.

She spoke.

"please…inside…"

And he timidly trusted his tongue inside the hole and his finger went inside the tight cavern.

"Ohhh."

She moaned in bliss and she trusted her hip to the front and to the rear, to rhythmically match both tongue and middle finger.

She trusted fast as he had to move ever faster, when one loud moan ended it all.

She came on his mouth as he did a harsh gulp due to the lack of air.

And so the maid was purified.

He took the bucket in his hands and placed the water on himself and he felt her breasts on his back, her hardened nipples adding extra sensation. The hairs near her navel touching his lower back and her hands encircling his private part, he couldn't do anything. They were clan rules, speaking of the devils now.

What the maids did to the clan heads or heirs, he didn't know; he didn't study that. Since those were studies that were given privately to maids.

Her hands moved up and down as her hips collided with his lower back, she went gradually faster until he came.

And so then came the part of washing. The Maid immediately took the body soap, using her breasts she washed the clan heir's back as the boy washed his digimon's tiny body.

After he was washed by the maid, water was needed and so they were rinsed with water.

* * *

With a sigh of bliss both Tamer and Digimon entered to the hotsprings.

"I never felt this relaxed."

The digimon spoke as the Uzumaki Heir smiled.

After bathing in the hotsprings, he gave his goodbyes to the maid and after he got fully dressed and placed his digimon inside his backpack and stared his Digivice on his pocket, he went to search for his mother. Leaving a maid in heat and with a hunger for him, she'll have to wait, or in this case, be left with the hunger forever.

* * *

**(End of the M scene, you can read now)**

Naruto spoke with his mother and true to her words, after showing her the Bunshin no Jutsu and the other two needed techniques. She told him he was agenin and that he'll have to wait further for a genin team, nothing else was spoken since she was getting busy with a Council Meeting. He gave him a Forehead-Protector of the hidden leaf and a Katana. She told him it was simply a tradition inside the clan. And also gave him orders to go to the hospital and give a letter to the nearest doctor, and so he did as ordered. With his digimon on his backpack, peeking outside the backpack each time Naruto spoke with someone.

So far, the digimon already knew Naruto's mom and her name Kushina.

* * *

-Konoha's Hospital-

A medic Ninja stared at the letter and nodded. They'll have to get a blood sample and also a hair, to do the Bloodline Identification Test.

This test was made to Chunin and also Genin from clans who had a varied bloodlines in their clan.

After they did the test the medic took Naruto towards his office as the tests were being made.

"You see young Naruto, in this test we made to a part of your hair and your blood is the Bloodline Identification Test. With it we can know the bloodline or bloodlines you might posses and also a research in your elemental affinities and any advanced types."

The doctor said and he got out the medical history from Naruto, nothing considerate was reported

"As from what I see in the report, your development is quite interesting and fruitful and you seem to have a balanced nutrition, mostly based in vegetables and rice and than meats. Good, your height is slightly taller than most of your age as the history yet no abnormalities were detected, feces and urine were negative and you're quite healthy."

The doctor reported and the results arrived for the doctor to see.

His surprise was evident, the digimon took a peek to see the doctor and saw his reaction. The doctor took the phone and immediately dialed to the laboratory.

"Inform to the Clan Head and the Hokage wherever they are, it's an urgent matter that really must have their attention. Yes I know, of course I'll tell the boy, anything else to report. Good." The doctor hung and then the man turned towards the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto; you showed the possession of two known bloodlines and one that raises question. One advanced type bloodline, Mokuton. Another one that is the Shikotsumyaku and the last one whose constructs are unknown."

The doctor saw the retreating boy that was quite serious and got out of the medical office, he ran away from the hospital immediately and went to his room.

* * *

Tayuya saw how Naruto ran through the clan district, with his headband; his face expressed sadness and anger. The Pink-haired Uzumaki knew something happened to the boy…and she was going to know it, since Uzumaki Tayuya hated secrets.

* * *

He didn't pay attention towards the maid that gestured him gently, he went to his room and closed the slide door after he entered and made sure no one could enter his room.

Naruto hugged his digimon and started to tell his sad story of how his parents ignored him, explaining him about the bloodlines he had.

* * *

The Fourth Hokage's Meeting with the council was interrupted by a Medical Ninja.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama; there was a development in the information about the research in your heir's abilities."

All the members of the council turned from the doctor towards the Hokage, that in turn, he turned towards kushina asking for her to explain.

"Although this are clan matters. I asked for a medic to do a Bloodline Identification Test."

The female clan head spoke and the Hokage turned towards the doctor.

"I have the results in this letter Sir, do you want me to interpret it or do I give them to you?"

"Please do tell."

The Hokage ordered bored, not knowing that his ignored heir's potential would surprise him.

* * *

Tayuya entered to the home as she was received by the maid glaring at her. Tayuya just looked at her with a 'love-you-too' gesture and asked the maid (bitch to her) of the Clan Head's Mansion where the Uzumaki Heir was. She said that he was in his room and didn't want any visits.

Huh, as if the pink-haired Uzumaki would believe her, she only wants him to weep alone as she sucks the shithead's dick, what a willing bitch. She went towards his room; he was only in boxers, his red-hair shadowing him as he seemed to be hugging himself.

"Oi Kuso-atama."

"I don't want anyone here, they're all just here just for interest."

He spoke as she approached slowly.

"Oi, KUSO-ATAMA!"

Naruto looked up, he saw Tayuya and his head was downcast again.

"How do I know you don't want to hurt me or you're just here to betray me like my family did."

In that moment Tayuya stood silent and the pink-haired to-be kunoichi looked downcast, then smirked and looked at the blonde.

"Have I never been there when you were wounded or when you needed someone to be there. I was on the sidelines watching your fight, wishing you gave that blonde-Mito-bitch the ass-kicking she deserved. Was I not there with you when she dug a rasengan deep in your ass?"

She stepped on his bed and took a hold of his nude legs. She felt his soft fair skin. Naruto turned to her as she did a strange gesture with her face as she blushed.

"What are you going to do Kuso-atama? Just stand here and let them beat you!?" She screamed trying to give him some courage, it wasn't new to all the clan that the little Uzumaki was, mistreated or rather, ignored by his family.

"We've got to talk Yuya." He told her as she got furious but forgot it, it was a serious situation. She may not like pet-names although it did fitted her if he called her like that, though at least didn't used –chan like most did.

"You see, when my sister beat me-."

And he told her the story, not telling what happened on the hot-springs of course, and not even telling a thing about the digimon.

She stood silent and then she was downcast.

"…so you'll do that."

She was silent and then he looked at the window. Tayuya sat on the edge of the bed as he saw him.

"As I told you, my parents will try to remedy their relationship with me the day of today. And I know that after I step on the village's gate, I'll never return here."

His knees were on his bed as he looked at the full-moon, his parents were going to return soon. He turned towards the red-haired girl and smiled.

"Tayuya."

The pink-haired tsundere girl turned to him as he did it by instinct; he felt the need to do so. He just smashed his lips against her. He told a half-truth by saying he will escape from the village today and never return, however nothing about the Digimon or dracomon, he didn't even dared to show him to her.

* * *

He has never kissed a person on the lips before, an unknown sensation formed in his stomach as a million of paradoxes went in his mind if this has never happened. How he may have been something more than just a friend to Tayuya, how he might have been the greatest Uzumaki on all the hidden leaf…

A family of red-heads.

It made him cry for an unknown reason, it was his decision and he already made it, no turning back in what destiny had for him.

The pink-haired Uzumaki's back was on the bed now and her hands touching the wall. It was truly a magical moment that he'll forever remember. Tayuya's closed eyes, her body pressed on his…her smooth, warm and humid lips.

He discarded himself from her lips, kissed her forehead and jumped through the window to the outside. Leaving an angered and fuming Tayuya that was blushing intensely after the moment, leaving with dracomon on his hands and stealthily hiding it for no one to see it.

* * *

-Hokage Monument 8:30 pm-

Sitting on his father's head, he had one last look of the hidden leaf village.

He has already chosen, he'll go to the uncertainty and doubt of his life and adventure himself in it. There he'll make new bonds, A NEW FAMILY.

"Farewell Konoha, Elemental Nations, Shinobi world."

He smiled as he knew what he had to do, and he had little time to do so.

* * *

He reached home and saw his parents and his sister were about to eat.

"Please Naruto, eat with us."

The fourth hokage said as everybody was eating ramen. He sat just on a seat that was at his father's right and his mother's left. It was just a table for four. They all started to eat except him, who just did small bits. He was rushed to go and adventure,

"So, anything new Naruto?" The Hokage asked, trying to strike a conversation with his son. The red-haired boy was silent. 'It won't work dad, tomorrow morning I'll be gone and nothing will be blocking my last night on this world.' The Uzumaki Heir thought as he looked at his father.

"Nothing, I made a new friend."

This made his sister flinch.

'Just you and see baka-Onii-san. In less than minutes your friend will betray you for me. Just you tell me who is it and I'll do the rest.'

She continued to eat vividly as the blonde ended and so did she.

* * *

He got up, he didn't needed to say his goodbyes. It was enough what he did this day. He only needed to pick dracomon, and he'll be gone forever.

"So you got a new friend."

This surprised him, it was his sister just leaning on the wall next to his room's door. He was slightly scared that she met dracomon and tried to persuade him to be with her.

She laughed.

"I am sure he or she will always be my friend."

He ignored her advance and tried to open the door when she punched him in the gut and took a hold of his shirt.

"You're going to bow to me, I'll wait to see that day you do so."

If it was irony Naruto would have laughed since today was the day of his biggest hit, most would see the red-haired uzumaki as kind yet he had a emotional conflict with his family. His sister discarded herself of him as she walked away, she walked bragging, she bragged while talking; it wasn't new to him.

* * *

Naruto entered his room to see Dracomon expexting for me.

"Now I see why you hate your sister."

The blonde smiled, as he took his digivice.

"Today is our day Dracomon, we'll hit them where it hurts." The blonde spoke to the dragon as he took his one-strapped black backpack and placed the dragon digimon there. Writing a letter for his parents, he left it in the kitchen, and marched away from his Clan's District being perceived by everyone and telling them he'll do some training.

* * *

**And here is chapter 1...thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
